


Oh, The Thunder

by babydoll_dean



Series: Age Regression Requests [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Caregiver Sam Winchester, Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydoll_dean/pseuds/babydoll_dean
Summary: Prompt: I’d love to read maybe Dean as a little being scared of a thunderstorm and waking Sam up in the middle of the night all teary-eyed and asking to cuddle uM YES PLEASE.(they asked for two prompts and I chose my favorite.)





	Oh, The Thunder

Thunder roared outside and Dean was trying his best to not break down in sobs. Dean was currently in his adult-sized crib that was specifically made for a hundred and sixty-five-pound hunter who is 6’1”. Ok, not specifically but Dean fit and that's all that mattered. The crib easily held to his weight and was comfortable for the little boy. Either way, Dean was hugging his stuffed dinosaur tightly to his chest while he sucked harshly on his pacifier and cried to himself softly. The crying was new since he tried to be a big boy and not cry but now there was something at his window that looked like it would come in and grab him.

Sam didn't know any of this was happening. He was asleep in his own bed since Dean got his own little room. It was easier for the boy because it helped Dean be little and it put him in a good atmosphere as well. Deans snuck out of his crib before to run into Sams room and hide from whatever seemed scary so he did the same exact thing again. He hoisted himself over the gate carefully and padded his way into his papa's room. Papa never slept with his door shut when Dean was little for many reasons. “P-Papa?” Sam didn't stir. “P-Papa, please,” Dean whispered and went over to Sam, tugging at his shirt to try and wake him up.

Dean was dressed in a light blue onesie with little dinosaurs all over it. He was clutching his stuffed dinosaur under his arm tightly and he was sucking on his pacifier harshly unless he talked. “Papa!” Dean wailed while Sam slowly woke up and when he did, his eyes immediately snapped to Dean and he tried to shake off the sleep. “Hey, hey bud, it's ok. Come here.” Sam whispered and pulled his boy into his chest. Sam had o idea what was causing his little boy to act like this but when a clap of thunder boomed and Deans body flinched, he had an idea why Dean was so upset.

Before Dean could realize what's happening, Sam was pulling Dean into his chest and he was rocking him slowly. “It's ok, no need to cry my prince,” Sam whispered soothingly. He knows he shouldn't have let Dean sleep alone but he did it anyway. “Papas so sorry. I love you.” He soothed and let Dean sob into his chest.

For the next half hour, neither of them spoke but Dean did calm down. He stopped crying but his hands didn't unclench form Sams shirt. “Let's get you back to bed, ok? But you can stay with papa tonight.” he soothed but when he looked down at Dean, he was already passed out on top of Sams' chest. “There we go,” Sam mumbled while laying himself and his little brother down on top of his chest. Now, Sam knew Dean felt safe enough in his arms to fall asleep again.


End file.
